Daughter of Poseidon?
by hannermax
Summary: Sara is told by Percy that she is infact a demi-god.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you talking about Percy?" Sara asked her friend.

"I'm _saying _that you're a demi-god. Half human, half God!"

"You're nuts. Completely crazy. There ARE no Gods! Those Greek Gods are just myths!"

"Then how do you explain your powers? You didn't fall into a vat of radioactive waste!"

Percy wouldn't leave Sara alone. He insisted that she was the daughter of Poseidon. He also claimed that he was the son of Poseidon, which meant they were related! She had just met Percy a week ago, and suddenly he's claiming she's his sister?

"Look Percy! I have no idea what your saying- but I know that I'm NOT related to you- OR the God of the Sea! Besides, you don't have any proof!"

"You want to see proof?" Percy challenged. "Come to my house after school. I'll give you proof."

She nodded, and Percy walked to his next class.

Sara sat through math thinking about what Percy had said.

_What if he's telling the truth? Maybe I should visit that camp he was talking about… _Sara thought.

_But we're best friends. Even though we've only been friends for a week, I feel like I've known him forever. Maybe that's the brother-sister connection? Nah. I'll just visit him later. _

Math class ended, which also meant tonight she would have 3 pages of bookwork. She walked through the halls, until she reached the bathroom. She locked herself in a stall. Putting her books on the floor, she opened the palm of her hand. A little wave of water pushed across her palm once she summoned it.

_Maybe Percy's right. Maybe I am special. _

For years she had wondered what her powers had meant, or if she was simply going crazy. Percy had explained why she hadn't ever met her father, and why her mother never talked about him.

She ran to English class.

_Percy is in my English class. _"Great."

She sat down, pulling out her assignment from the previous night. She noticed Percy had walked in, and sat across from her so that he was facing her.

She purposely ignored him.

After the first ten minutes of class, she looked up. Percy was looking down at his papers.

_Mannnn. _She thought. _Look at those blue eyes. He's so hot. WAIT.. what am I saying? HE could be my brother! _

She had the same deep blue eyes too. Her mother always told her that they looked just like her fathers.

Percy noticed her looking, so he lifted his head. She casually looked away. He started to mouth something, so she looked back.

He said, "Daughter. POSEIDON!" He mouthed. She shook her head at him.

"_NO!" She mouthed. "NO, NO, NO!"_

"What ever." He said back.

After school, she ran as fast as she could down the halls, trying to make it out of the school without Percy seeing her. Sadly though, his locker was right next to the doors of the front of the school. She HAD to eventually pass his locker. As she got closer to his locker, he stood there waiting.

"Great." She said aloud. He smiled and followed her out.

"Hey, sis." He said.

"Nope. This can't be happening. We are NOT related." She said.

He said, "Look. This is as shocking for me as it is for you! I've never guessed that I could have a sister!"

"I'm sorry Percy. But this is just… weird. Let me see your proof."

They walked until they reached Percy's small apartment complex. Percy pulled out his key and unlocked the door.

"Home sweet home. Mom won't be home for a while. She's working late at the candy shop." He said.

They walked in. Sara looked around. It was really empty. There wasn't much furniture, either.

"Hey, can you go get me a water from the kitchen?" Percy asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Sure?" Sara said. She walked into the kitchen. There was someone sitting at the table. He was awfully large, and had a sweatshirt covering his head. His back was facing her. At first she was confused, until she realized this must be an intruder. She quietly opened a drawer and picked up a rolling pin. She tip-toed across the kitchen, and raised the rolling pin up in the air.

SMACK! She smashed the rolling pin down onto his head.

"Ouch." He said. He started to turn around, and what Sara saw was terrifying.

"Oh. My. Gosh. PERCY!" She screamed. Percy came running into the kitchen with a baseball bat in his hand. When he saw the giant, he dropped it and ran over to him, giving him a huge hug.

The giant had one eye. He was a Cyclops.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Sara asked, shocked.

"Sara! This is my half-brother, Tyson! Tyson, meet Sara, your half- sister!"

HALF WHAT? This thing he called Tyson was her BROTHER? This day couldn't get any weirder.

Thank you! Please read part two when it comes out! Please leave comments!


	2. Chapter 2

Tyson bounded up to me, clearly excited about our relationship.

"I have a sister?" Tyson said happily. He grabbed me in a hug which nearly knocked the wind out of me.

"Hi, I'm Sara." I said waving, afraid of what might happen if we shook hands.

"So listen, Percy." I began, turning to him.

"I've been thinking, and I think I'll take a chance at visiting that camp you were talking about. I think that if I discover what I really am, it will be better for me that hiding it."

"Good choice. Now that you have acknowledged your being a half-blood, they will be after you." Percy said, grabbing a bag out of a closet. He seemed to be in a rush. He walked into a room quickly, and filled it with clothing.

"What do you mean they will be after me?" I asked suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm sure that you will find out soon enough." Percy said grabbing the door handle and flinging it open. "Now let's go." He said.

Tyson ran out the door, and Percy followed, motioning for me to come. I momentarily paused, thinking about what I was getting myself into. Would this be dangerous? No, surely Percy wouldn't ever put me in that kind of situation. But man, was I wrong.

Five minutes later we were in a field, and Percy called to the skies.

"Black Jack! Come here boy!" He yelled.

"Uh.. Percy? Are you calling someone's name? From the sky? Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

He turned to me, smiling. Suddenly a dark figure immerged form the clouds and swooped down towards us. I screamed, crouching to the ground and covering my head.

"Pony!" Tyson said happily, clapping his hands together.

_What? Did he just say Pony? _I thought to myself.

Taking a cautious glance up, I found myself staring at a giant black horse. Only one thing was out of place. This horse had wings.

this is chapter 2 of Daughter of Poseidon? Tell me what you guys think! I'll try to make chapter 3 longer and more exciting.


	3. Chapter 3

The giant horse, apparently named BlackJack, landed with a thud on the ground next to me.

Slowly standing up cautiously, I stared at the creature completely dumbfounded.

"Wooooahhh. Now that's a sweet ride." I said beginning to admire the amazing animal. Almost agreeing with me, it shook its mane wildly rearing up on its hind legs.

"Oh will you stop being so cocky?" Percy said throwing the bag onto the back of the horse.

"Wait a second. You mean we're _riding_ on it?" I said speaking louder. "How will we possibly all fit?"

"Tyson won't be coming." Percy said giving his brother a hug.

"Say goodbye to Sara, Tyson." He said motioning towards me. I cringed, preparing for the worst, but luckily Tyson gave me a soft hug, frowning.

"No pony ride?" He asked innocently, making googly eyes at Percy. Or should I say he made A googly eye?

"Nope, sorry, not this time bro. But definitely next time." Percy said patting Tyson's shoulder reassuringly.

Percy mounted the horse with ease, and held out a hand. "So are you coming or what?" He said raising an eyebrow.

Taking a deep breath, I grabbed his hand and he hoisted me up.

"Alright, now just grab onto his mane and hold on tight. That's about all there is to it." He said as the horse began to start a gallop.

"What if I let go-" I began when Blackjack flung himself into the air, and for a moment it was amazing, until I realized just how high we were.

Looking down I saw Tyson waving at us happily, but then a look of dismay crossed his face. He pointed up, waving his hands frantically in the air shouting something that I couldn't hear.

Following his gaze, I looked up and what I saw was completely disturbing.

There were giant birds flying in the air, straight towards us at that, with talons bared and they were ready to strike.

But there was something off about these birds. Maybe the fact that they had the heads of women?

"Harpies." Percy said gravely. And with one hand he held onto BlackJacks mane, while with the other he unsheathed his sword.

Wait a second. Percy had a sword?

Tell me what you guys think! What do you want to happen to Percy and Sara?


	4. Chapter 4

A wave of hot breath hit Sara faster than her realization that you were both in fact being attacked by giant birds with the heads of women. One of the monsters had just angled down and dived towards Sara, but instead of attacking, she whispered something into Sara's ear.

_They are coming._

Percy cringed slightly, and Sara could feel his muscles twitch as she held onto his waist tightly.

The Harpies circled above them, and Percy waited for the next attack with his sword in hand. To Sara, the sword looked extremely heavy, but also beautiful. Alas, Percy was able to hold it up with ease in one hand, grasping it tightly until his knuckles turned white.

The Harpy that had spoken to Sara gracefully flew its way back up to the others, and once she reached them, they all simultaneously disappeared. Blinking at her dismay, Sara opened her eyes wide. She surely had just seen those disgusting monsters before her. Where had they gone, and how did they disappear in the blink of an eye? As the questions began to form on her lips, Percy stopped her in mid thought.

"How did they disappear like that?" He pondered quietly, almost barely being heard over the horse's loud wings.

"I thought you would know." Sara retorted, getting a little uneasy.

If Percy didn't know why they were here and how they had gone, than there must be trouble.

"And what did she say to you?" Percy asked, turning back to look at Sara.

"She said, '_They are coming._ Any idea what she meant?"

"Not sure. But we'll find out soon." Percy replied, and the Pegasus began to fly at an impossible speed.

Sara's hair whipped everywhere, and smacked Percy in the face repeatedly.

"Pfftt! Sara! Hold back your hair!" He yelled over the wind, and you timidly tucked it into your shirt.

The time passed quickly, as thoughts swarmed through Sara's head of everything that had happened today. She consoled herself with the suggestion that this camp might hold some answers.

After a few hours, the horse slowly landed, halting to a stop in front of hundreds of trees.

"_Sorry. This is as far as I go, Percy." _Someone said quietly. Only after a few seconds had passed did Sara realize that it had been the horse that said it.

"OH MY GOD. Did your horse just _TALK_?"

"No, of course not. Horses can't talk! He spoke to use using telepathy." Percy replied, nodding towards the horse.

"Oh yeah! That's totally normal too! The horses back home speak to me that way as well!" Sara said sarcastically, throwing her hands into the air.

"You don't understand. Poseidon made horses out of sea foam, right? That means that as his children, we have a special connection with them. That's how we can speak telepathically." He explained, just as the horse started into a fast trot and shot out his wings, flying off into the distance.

Sara nodded slowly, letting it register.

"I guess that makes sense. More sense that a lot that has happened today."


	5. UPDATE

Hi guys! Yeah... it's been a while. I've kind of forgotten some details of the Percy Jackson series, so I'm officially telling you all that I won't update Daughter of Poseidon for a while. I need to re-read Percy Jackson first. Until then, please enjoy other stories that I'll be posting!


End file.
